The Tiger and the Little Dragon
by Areoblue
Summary: The soft smile on her face could almost say anything. No one else could fall for this rouse except for one. Is she truly happy, or mentally depressed? It seems that only Chad could know. Her single hope is to find solace in him her new friends. Chad/OC Story is temporarily closed for author is playing with a new idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who?

Welcome to my first story people. The names Areoblue and this is a story about Chad and my OC for Bleach, Kaida.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or anything to do with or is included in Bleach that resides in this story.

* * *

Hey. My name is Kaida Tonoshi. I am fifteen years old and enroll in Karakura High. I have short brown hair, green eyes, and a random personality; I'm serious, but I don't feel like explaining. So, despite my laziness, I'll let you read this.

---Karakura High---

Rukia, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad all sat in the classroom watching Ichigo and Tatsuki butt heads as usual. All was normal before school until something, or, _someone_, caught Chad's attention.

-Kaida p.o.v.-

"Damn." I muttered under my breath as I walked into the room. _Mitsuyo…_He forgot to wake me up this morning. Thank god I have a natural conditioning to get up in time, but I was still mad.

Sauntering over to my desk, I loosen the grasp on my books. To be honest, they made a decent thud on the desk surface, I just wish everyone wasn't staring at me. After they turned back around, I sat, sparing a glance at all the students in the room to find that someone was still looking back at me. _What's his name? Chad, I think._ We held our gaze for about a minute before I couldn't take it anymore. I had to admit, he was the hottest thing I've ever seen, but my face was starting to blush, and I don't want to make myself look like an idiot in front of him.

_**Briiiiinnnggg!!!**_ The bell rang and school was ready to start.

* * *

About ten minutes into her class, Kaida had been staring out the window as she always did. She was an absentminded child, but still managed to have the best grades in the class, other than Uryuu, that is.

The teacher finally noticed her student's air headedness. "Kaida!"

The girl merely turned to her teacher. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Really?" The teacher scoffed sarcastically. "Then tell me what I have been talking about for the past five minutes."

Kaida stirred, ready to respond. "Yes, Sensei. You began with your lecture on the literature we have been reading in class, then trailed off about your favorite Japanese poet. Also, it's been ten minutes, not five."

Everyone stared at their classmate in surprise at her attentiveness. They eventually turned back to listen in on the lecture.

-Kaida p.o.v.-

I hate it when they stare at me. What did I do? Am I a freak to them? Most everyone turned back to the lecture except for him. He was the only one to hesitate before twisting back, but why?

* * *

The school day had ended, but six people still lingered in the room.

-Kaida p.o.v.-

I sighed, realizing I had to get home. I must have lost focus of the bell when I was doodling. Gathering my things, I decided to call it a day and go home. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad were still hanging around the room, talking. It must be nice to have friends like that. I left before I could drown myself in depression and anger.

* * *

Chad noticed the girl leaving the room, watching her until she disappeared. "…"

"Kaida Tonoshi."

He turned to Orihime who was smiling back at him. "Huh?"

"Her name is Kaida Tonoshi. Maybe you should go talk to her Chad." She apparently had taken notice of the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Yeah Chad! You've been staring at her all day!" Ichigo joined into the conversation, poking fun at his friend. "You must really like her!" he teased, only to get elbowed by Rukia in the stomach.

The slight jab had caused the two to start yelling at each other. By then, Chad was already gone.

* * *

--Out on the street—

-Kaida p.o.v.-

Today was just kinda stupid. I hated getting mad, but I have a short temper at these kinds of things. Like I said, I have a random personality.

I made my way to a corner of an intersection near the Karasu river when I could sense someone following me. Then again, I was probably paranoid and whoever was behind me might just be walking home. _Whatever…_ I began to let my mind wander. I tend to do that a lot too. I just couldn't stop thinking about Chad_._ Why had he been staring at me today? He couldn't possibly...never mind. The crosswalk light finally flashed 'Walk' and I began to make my way across, not being able to stop pondering about everything.

* * *

Atop the traffic light post, sat an oddly shaped, orange monster. Its malicious yellow eyes stared out from the white mask covering its face. The beast's sharp-looking tail swayed behind it as it watched the girl below.

"Time to have some fun."

Its monstrous tail suddenly plunged into the traffic light post, sending surges of electricity into it. The light that had said 'walk' now opposed itself, saying 'don't walk' instead. The opposite light directing the traffic horizontally, had turned green.

* * *

The gruff, largely sized man driving a semi truck was staring at the light intently.

"C'mon now, turn green. Boss is going to kill me if I don't get in on time, and I'm late enough as it is." He practically shouted at the light. To his luck, the light responded. The man smirked, now beginning to punch the gas a little, not noticing the girl in the crosswalk.

* * *

-Kaida p.o.v.-

I would have just kept on thinking to myself then and there if I hadn't heard the horn blaring from the semi that looked as if it couldn't stop.

"CRAP!" I froze. No matter what I did, my body became incapable of moving. I was going to die. My eyes closed shut tightly as I braced myself for impact. Instead, I felt as if I was scooped up bridal style and rushed out of the way.

Whoever was carrying me must have lost balance or something because I could feel us sliding down the slanted part of ground to the edge of the river. Finally deciding to open my eyes, I found Chad, cradling me closely to his muscular frame. My face instantly turned as red as a tomato in one second flat.

"Ch-…Chad?" I called out silently.

A pause. Jeez, people were right when they said he wasn't much of a talker.

"Hey…are you… alright?" He asked slowly.

I tried my best to settle the blush and hold it back, but with little avail, I simply nodded. "Y-yes, thanks a lot."

"It…was nothing." Was all he replied while he set me down in the grass. He had sat down next to me.

We both were still, watching the water flow by in the river. "Nice day, huh?" I asked happily, realizing how cheesy of a conversation starter that was, reaching into my bag for my sketchbook.

"Hm." Said the man of certainly few words.

I reached for my colored pencils and began scribbling. "So…you're Yatsutora Sado, right?" I asked again. That was a dumb question. Of course I knew who he was.

He nodded. "Chad."

I smiled, still scribbling. "Right, right. Well, I'm Kaida Tonoshi. It's nice to meet you, Chad." I caught a quick glance at him, still staring out at the water. A faint smile had only just touched his lips before disappearing. "There!" I looked back down to my now finished work. It was just a simple colored sketch of the river. It was actually not bad, to my surprise. I was pretty satisfied with the highlighting and shading I did.

"Wow…you're pretty good." Chad complimented, apparently eyeing my work over my shoulder.

I blushed. "Thanks." Flipping the sketchbook shut, I tucked it safely away into my bag. After setting it aside, my right hand returned to its rightful place on the ground to support my upper body in sitting up, instead finding Chad's hand resting there. Our hands touched for a moment before we both retracted them. _Crap._

"Sorry…" I sort of muttered.

"…" You know, Chad, silence kinda makes the moment worse.

After a while, I decided to get home before Mitsuyo skinned me alive for missing dinner. I stood, politely thanking him once again for saving my life, only to get a short response once again, and began walking the rest of the way home.

* * *

End of chapter 1.

Well, well, what a nice day, right? To almost get killed by a semi and meet the guy of your dreams must be pretty amazing. Tee hee!


	2. Chapter 2: A lunch with new beginnings

Finally, Chapter two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or anything to do with or is included in Bleach that resides in this story.

* * *

-Kaida p.o.v.-

I sighed, replaying all that happened yesterday as I walked to school. I can't believe I almost died. Thank you Chad.

"_Wait, _what_ happened?" Mitsuyo asked in surprise._

"_I already told you, I almost got hit by a semi." Repeating myself yet again._

"_And you suddenly got magically thrown out of the way?"_

"_For the love of god…NO!" I practically screamed unintentionally. Recomposing myself, I replied "This guy…from school…he came and pushed me out of the way."_

"_Did you know him?"_

"…"

"_Well?" he almost seemed anxious._

"_Not really..." I rolled my eyes._

"_What happened after he saved you?" Mitsuyo asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Nothing, really. We just sat by the river and talked for a bit."_

_He grinned, ruffling my hair "Awww... Kaida made a new friend!"_

_I sighed, annoyed._

He didn't have much of a right to say that. I really don't know if I will ever talk to Chad again. I figured it was just a one time thing that probably won't repeat itself. Then again, maybe Mitsuyo did have a right to be proud of me. I've always had a lack of social skills, never had any friends, and never was one to talk to people; it makes me nervous.

* * *

Kaida entered the classroom and went straight to her desk, minding her own business as usual. Orihime glanced over to her and started smiling. She then departed from Ichigo and the others to talk to the lone girl. Chad watched as the two began to talk, even though he couldn't make out what they were saying.

-Kaida p.o.v.-

"Hi there Kaida!" I looked up to see Orihime, beaming from happiness. I don't know what it was, but something seemed off about her. Like, she had no common sense.

"…Hello Orihime."

"Oh, you know my name!"

I sweat dropped. Is she serious? "…yes…" I said flatly.

She started laughing "Haha! I know, I was just kidding!"

I smiled back. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. I mean, I love humorous people. I love laughter and everything to do with it. It makes me happy.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us later." She took a more serious, yet really happy look.

I shot a glance over to the 'us' she was talking about. Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro were listening to Keigo ramble. Chad was there as well, but he seemed to be watching us. "Really?"

"Of course! We'd love to have you join us!"

I grinned at her. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great! We usually eat up on the roof."

* * *

Orihime returned to the others.

"…What…did you say…to her?" A low voice asked.

She turned to Chad who happened to be towering over her. "I just invited her to eat lunch with us. That's all."

* * *

-Kaida p.o.v.-

By the time the bell rang for lunch, I was already gathering my things and heading upstairs with my food. Questions raced through my mind

What the hell was I thinking?

What if they don't accept me?

Why am I doing this?

_Calm down. Just don't act like an idiot._

I let out a slight, raspy breath as I walked through the door and onto the roof. As I made a quick glance around the area, I noticed all the other kids in my class in their own little cliques and stuff, hanging out, having fun.

"Kaida! Over here!" my eyes caught sight of Orihime, trying to flag me down with her arm. She was beaming happily as usual.

I smiled as I made my way over to the group. Finding a place on the ground between Orihime and Chad, I sat, uncovering my food as casual as ever, trying to ignore a menacing glance from Ichigo.

"Who are you?" I sweat dropped, feeling a little hurt from his words.

_Am I nothing? A speck of dust, unknown to everyone?_

Rukia immediately swatted him in the back of the head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?"

Orihime noticed my saddened facial expression after Ichigo's outburst. She stared at the orange haired boy, a little disappointed, as she spoke out in my defense. "Ichigo…this is Kaida Tonoshi. She's in the same class as us and I invited her to eat lunch with us."

Ichigo regulated his face, as he now stared at me with a more, friendlier look. "Oh. Well, welcome. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He continued to introduce everyone, unaware that I knew them already. "This is Rukia Kuchiki, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa, and…"

I cut him off. "Chad. Yes, we met yesterday."

The strawberry raised an eyebrow. "You did? What happened?"

"I almost got hit by a semi while in the crosswalk yesterday. Thankfully, Chad was there to get me out of the way." I smiled, glancing over to Chad who was staring intently back at me. I was really starting to like his attention.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Whoa, really? Nice one Chad!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Tatsuki looked over to me, dumbfounded. "Seriously, wouldn't you have noticed a truck speeding at you?"

I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed. "Well, like you saw yesterday, I'm the kind of person who tends to space out, really badly."

"Oh yeah…how can you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"What?"

"Space out and pay attention at the same time."

I grinned "It's called multitasking Ichigo. I suggest you try it sometime…oh wait, maybe your brain can't process it that well."

Everyone around began to laugh, except for Chad, as usual, who let out a small smile, and Ichigo, who was ready to start yelling at me.

* * *

I walked home later that day, unable to stop smiling. When I finally came home, Mitsuyo questioned my out of the ordinary happiness.

"It's nothing." I replied. "I just made some new friends today."

* * *

Well, well...nothing much to say here really.


	3. Chapter 3: Not too fond of Rain

Wow. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Here is a long awaited chapter of my first story ever! Whee!  
fyi, I stopped putting in that **Kaida pov** crap. I hope I didn't confuse people by removing it...let's just hope you can tell which point of view belongs to who.

**Chad: **...**  
**

**Me: **Yeah...you just don't say much, do you? Oh well, you're still cool Chad. ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Bleach that is included in this story.**

**Me: **Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find my house was empty.

"Mitsuyo…" He must have set my alarm to wake me up this morning. Arrggghh…I hate alarm clocks. Where was he? I trudged slowly to the kitchen to find a note on the refrigerator.

_Kaida,_

_Sorry, I had to take the early shift this morning. There's breakfast for you in the fridge, just heat it up in the oven._

_Love ya kid. Have a good day._

_Mitsuyo._

"Well, that explains it." I crumple up the note, stuffing it in my pocket, and check the clock. Seven fifteen. Just enough time to scarf down food and walk to school.

I do so and take a quick shower, after that I sort of stumble out the door. I make my way down the block towards school, thinking about how _this_ day was going to turn out. So far, I've come across certain death, met new friends…including Chad…

_I hope I get to see him again today._

I've mainly just thought these were rare occasions that I was able to meet such an amazing person. He was tall, handsome, and his eyes…the chocolate brown eyes that I would find staring back at me most of the time...

I sighed. What if all of this was just a dream? What if I was just the subject of a pity party thrown by him and Orihime because they knew I had no friends? I rubbed my head slightly. Realizing I was starting to get a headache, I glanced up at the sky. It looked normal…a bluish-grey more or less; but I was feeling pretty hesitant about it. "Hmm…Ooof!"

In the midst of my thinking, I run into a familiar well built muscular figure. I look up at his amazing face, partially hidden by his brown hair. "Ah…sorry Chad. I didn't see you there."

He removes his headphones that he's currently wearing and stares down at me. "…In depth thinking again?"

I rub the back of my head in embarrassment, laughing. "Y-yeah…"

"…Are you heading to school?"

The nervousness washes away as it's replaced with a flat look. "Where else would I go right now?"

He looks away. "Right…" He appears as if he wants to say something, but is hesitant. "…Mind if I walk with you?"

Whoa, that came out of nowhere. "…N-no, of course not! I'd love to walk with you!" My face flushes red. "I enjoy the company." I smiled at him.

Chad replies with a small smile as we begin our walk to school. There was a silence for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence, you know? It just felt right. I was actually surprised when he started talking again. Like I said before, he's not one to talk much. "Are you alright?"

I spare him a quizzical look. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"I've noticed…you're always alone…no matter what you're doing. Aren't you lonely?"

I felt taken aback. No one's ever asked me that before. Not even Mitsuyo…I mean, it's like he's never had to ask; like he already knows why. "It…" I pause. "It's pretty lonely sometimes…but I've lived like this my whole life. I've never really learned how to talk to people."

"I'm sorry…"

I attempted to wave away the subject away like it was nothing. "Ah…don't feel sorry for me. Sure, it's lonely, but I'm kinda comfortable with it. And I have my big brother always caring for me…" Thinking for a second, I continue, my face flushing red. "And now…I've got you to talk to, right?"

I sneak a glance from him and see his smile grow. "Right."

* * *

We get to campus, say hi to everyone, and eventually school begins. Classes were boring as usual, but now I have Chad to stare at, and he'd always look back at me, and we'd end up smiling at each other. It seems my life was getting better each day.

It's five minutes before lunch, and I'm reading a romance novel I found in the library. Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance, so sue me. Once again, I didn't hear the bell ring, but I did hear some familiar voices.

"Hey, Kaida, you gonna eat lunch with us?" Keigo interrupts my thoughts. I look up, and I see him and Mizuiro in front of my desk, with Ichigo following behind them. The carrot top stares at me and asks.

"Hey, are you okay? You kinda look like hell."

My eyes widen from the sudden surprise. "I do?"

Mizuiro spoke next. "You do look a little pale."

As a matter of fact, I was starting to feel a bit feverish. I jump up and dart to the window.

It was raining outside.

"Crap!" I shout. "How long has it been raining!"

Ichigo walks over to me. "For an hour or so. Why, is something wrong?"

My head starts to spin. "N-no! I just…" I dash for the door. "I have to go!" Nearly falling down the stairs, I make it to my locker just as my stomach began turning. _Ugh…this isn't good. Why didn't Mitsuyo tell me it was going to rain?_ I look up and see Chad standing at my locker. "Chad!" I blurt out unintentionally.

He gets a better look at me and grows concerned. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" I stutter as I begin to pack my bag with books. "I just have to go home."

"You want me to take you home?"

I shake my head, realizing that wasn't the best idea in mind, as now it was throbbing. "No…that's alright. I can…" My head is spinning again, and this time, I feel myself losing my grip on my book bag. Everything went dark after that, and I remember feeling the hard floor on my face.

* * *

Chad watched in surprise as Kaida fell to the floor with a thud. "Kaida!" He crouched down to get a better look. She was a pure pale now; which wasn't a good thing if you counted the fever she had. There was definitely something wrong. She looked fine earlier that morning, so what was going on now? Upon instinct, he was about to pick her up and rush her to the nurse when he heard a ruckus just down the hall.

The sound of the school's main doors slamming was heard, followed by footsteps and a man shouting at the top of his lungs. "Kaida! Dammit, where the hell is she?"

Chad glanced up at the open doorway, awaiting whoever was out there. In a flash, he saw a tall, lanky man rush through, giving the room a quick look as he passed; thus, followed the sound of screeching footsteps.

The man came back, showing his full form. He had short brown hair and was wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans. Along with that, he was dripping wet from the rain and panting. He crouched down on Kaida's other side, opposite of Chad. The mysterious man spared the teenage male one look. "A friend of hers, I'm guessing?"

Chad nods once. "You?"

"I'm her brother, Mitsuyo." Said Kaida's brother. As he spoke, he scooped up his sister and stood. "Do me a favor will ya?" He walked over to the doorway.

"What?"

Mitsuyo glanced back at Chad. "Go to the office and tell them that Kaida wasn't feeling well and went home." With his last words, he dashed off down the hallway.

Chad blinked once before turning his attention to a familiar book on the ground. He picked up the object. Inscribed in small lettering on the cover that said:

_My Sketchbook. Property of Kaida Tonoshi.

* * *

_End of chapter.

Yeah, well...yeah.


	4. Chapter 4: Of course they care

Hey peeps. I've been in a Bleach mood lately, but don't worry yourselfs, you ToC readers. It will come in time! Right now, I've got my Sado-kun on the brain. I luv.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach that is included in this story.**

enjoy!**  
**

* * *

Chad sat silently at his desk after complying with the orders given by Kaida's mysterious brother. He delivered a blank stare to the book sitting on the table before him. The teenager had been fighting with himself since lunch on whether to open it or not. Chad had already seen Kaida draw before; he just wanted to see more of her art, and perhaps, more of what went on in her head. She was very talented, but tended to drift off into space every now and then, and all the while she would have a casual smile on her face; and he couldn't help but wonder if she was _really _happy. He would end up watching her once in a while, and she would drift so far away, it would drive her to tears.

He had to admit, she was strange in a way. Everyone had built up random traits about her that they figured were true, but they were all wrong. Number one, she doesn't speak to others much…she rather avoids them as much as possible. That was false. Kaida actually talks quite a bit; she just has to be pushed into it. And the more she speaks to people, the closer she seems to hang out with them. She was friendly basically…if only others would give her a chance.

Number two, she never pays attention in class, and she cheats her way to good grades. People also believed this because Kaida wasn't in school half the time. That had to be a lie. The very events of the present day had shown that, but had she really been ill all the time? The cheating part wasn't true of course. The personality that Chad was finding in his new friend would not match in any way to that of a loser like most tough guys that him and Ichigo have fought. Kaida would almost always be the last one to finish a test. So in a sense, she works hard for what she does, she just has a strange way of paying attention.

Number three, well, Chad couldn't figure out what to place for a number three. There were various things people said about that girl, which was unfair to her. Maybe she had been suffering all along.

Chad's attention was brought back to the small book lying on his desk. Making up his mind, he decided to compromise and open to the first page only and see what was hidden inside. He slowly flipped up the cover and stared in surprise at the first drawing. It was him, sitting casually as usual in class. He just never suspected it was _him _on the very first page. He was amazingly detailed and shaded, just like the sketch of the river she showed him two days ago. But why him?

The bell rang, nearly startling the fifteen year old, as if he was caught in the act. He shut the book, satisfied with his curiosity, and stood.

Ichigo, followed by Keigo, approached the tall boy. "Oi, Chad, you want to hang-"before finishing his sentence, Chad had already left the room. "..out?"

* * *

His large tanned hand rapped on the door of the decently sized house. About a minute passed before the entrance finally opened, revealing Kaida's brother Mitsuyo in full form.

He looked pretty peppy despite the events earlier that day. The man gave the younger boy a smile. "Hey! Chad, right?"

Said boy stared back in surprise.

"Heh heh…" He chuckled casually. "Kaida told me all about you. What brings you here?"

Chad pulled out the small sketchbook. "…I think Kaida dropped this when she left…I just wanted to return it."

Mitsuyo grinned. "Aw dude! She was going to have my head for losing it. You really saved my hide."

Chad gestured to the older man to take the object, but after a moment, Mitsuyo stepped aside, leaving the doorway open.

"On second thought, why don't you give it to her? She gets in a really cruddy mood when this stuff happens, so it might cheer her up to see someone like you."

Chad nodded once as he entered into the house. It looked larger outside as compared to the inside. Mitsuyo closed the door behind him, motioning the boy to follow. The two of them walked silently up the stairs when her brother broke the quiet.

"Since Kaida was little, she's had some weird disease that only affects her when it rains. It all started when she was at the playground and a storm was going through. She passed out on the swing…almost broke her little arm from the fall." He chuckled lightly while Chad listened intently. "…look…" His expression became more serious. "You're like, her friend now, right?"

Chad nodded.

Mitsuyo stopped in his tracks, giving the young man a dark look. "She'll probably tell you about it sooner or later, but I'm only going to warn you once. There's been something going on around her ever since she was born. Bad things…have happened. People have nearly _died_. I'm not saying the same thing will happen to you…I'm just saying. It's like she has a bad omen on her." He turned back around, continuing up the steps. "I think you'll be all right though. She told me what happened two days ago. Something tells me you can help her."

Great, another thing for Chad to ponder on. But he didn't complain he just remained quiet.

Mitsuyo laughed. "You don't talk too much, do you?" They both eventually made it to another door which Chad suspected led to Kaida's room. The older man opened the doorway, revealing the basic furniture. There was a large plush bed that the young girl was resting upon. "Hey, kiddo. There's someone here to see you."

She looked up at the entrance to see someone completely unexpected. "C-Chad! What are you doing in my house?" her eyes followed him into the room. Her face went beet red in a second. "Ah! Don't look at me! I probably look hideous from being sick and all!" She hid her red face behind her blanket.

Mitsuyo rolled his eyes. "Grow up, kid."

"Go away!" Kaida chucked a nearby pillow at her brother.

He laughed casually, eventually closing the door and leaving the two alone.

"Chad?" Kaida called out skeptically.

The young man pulled out the sketchbook and handed it to her. "…You dropped this when you left earlier."

She was stunned; perhaps, embarrassed with the fact that he had something quite personal to her.

_Why him of all people?_ My sketchbook was very important to me and I was usually secretive about what I drew. What if he looked inside? What if he saw…things? Aw man, I'll never live again.

I reached out for the book, nearly touching his hands while taking it. "Ah, thanks a lot Chad. It means a lot to me." This was followed by a sort of awkward silence, and I wasn't feeling the best, so I tried to make him go away. Mean, I know, but come on. A guy you're secretly crushing on is in the room when you're so close to barfing your brains out? You'd want him out too. "Um…you should probably go…I don't want you to catch my illness…"

Instead he moves to sit down on my bed, right next to my legs and facing me. "…I don't normally get sick…I think I'll be fine…"

I feel myself blush, and keep my eyes down. "S-sorry if I worried you…" I glanced at my sketchbook. "Did…did you look inside?"

His expression didn't change, he just stared at me. "Just the first page…I'm sorry."

"N-no! It's all right, really!" I smiled to reassure him. "I'm actually quite prideful of my work…I want to be able to show others what I can do…I just don't think they'd care." Suddenly, I felt coupling warmth surround my hand. I found that his was encased around mine, holding it tightly. He was holding my hand. HE WAS HOLDING MY HAND. Omg.

"Of course people would care about you."

* * *

Yeah, ChadxKaida fluffies. nothing too much.


End file.
